Bad Dreams
by Spamsterlady
Summary: Sirius has a bad dream and goes to Remus' bed to get comfort. SiriusxRemus fluff. Set during the maruader's time. Surprisingly no lemons... o.0 yaoi SBRL.


**Title: **Bad Dreams

**Rating: **OT (Older Teen)

**Notes**: I decided to go fluffy with this instead of lemony. I also wanted Sirius to be in the weaker position.

"Moony." He was being shaken from a wonderful dream. The hand on his hip shook him again. "Remus."

Slowly, Remus opened his light eyes and found Sirius standing over him, one hand gripping the curtains, the other still on the blanket above Remus' hip.

"Whas' you need, Padfoot?" He asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Sirius looked down at him with a mixture of shame and distress.

"Well… I… Umm… that is…" Remus stared at his friend as he stammered; the flush on his face visible in the soft moonlight. More awake now, he saw that Sirius' dark hair was plastered with sweat and that his eyes were bright. Instead of issuing a curt question he changed tact.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Sirius stopped stammering but instead stared at him. Remus reached up and grabbed his arm. "What?" he said, not unkindly.

"I, err…, had a bad dream." Remus' mind hiccupped.

_What? Huh? _Remus stared for a moment, Sirius stared back. He opened his mouth then closed it again. Apparently, there was something else. He took a breath.

"Can I…? Umm…" Remus saw his hand clench on the curtain. "May I….can I sleep here?" He pointed to Remus' bed. Remus' eyebrows flew up.

_uhh…._

"Of course." He said automatically, moving over to one side. For some reason, Sirius looked relieved and sat on the bed, pulling the curtain closed again.

Remus' mind was in turmoil, but he did the only thing that came to mind. He lay back down on one side of his bed. There was only one pillow, so he put it in between them, to share.

Sirius followed suit, turning on his side facing Remus. He closed his eyes tightly as Remus covered both of them with the blanket.

"Padfoot," He said tentatively. "Are you alright?" Sirius nodded.

"Just a bad dream. Thank you, Moony." With that, his body relaxed and Remus was left to stare at his friend.

Remus thought it both odd and amusing at the same time that Sirius came to him. Although it was fitting; he wasn't sure how James or Peter would have reacted but it wouldn't have been like what he had done.  
As it was, he could hear both James and Peter snoring in their beds, he was glad that neither of them had woken up. For more than one reason…

For the next several minutes, he stared at Sirius, just inches from him. If he had been more awake, he would have noticed that Sirius didn't fall into the deep steady breathing of sleep. Instead Remus just pondered why it was that Sirius had come to his bed.

He tried closing his eyes but it was proving difficult for him to fall asleep with the other boy next to him.

He opened his eyes in frustration and met Sirius' grey ones.

"Are you okay Moony? You look upset." His eyes were worried.

"I'm fine, I just can't fall asleep."

"Oh. Do you want me to go? I will-."

"No!" Remus said quickly, and forcibly enough to surprise them both. "I mean, no. It's not you."

They lay in silence for a few minutes, then…

"What did you dream about?" Remus asked, suddenly curious. Sirius' blush was barely visible in the darkness that the closed curtains made. Yet it was there all the same.

"Well…"

"Tell me." he said, whispering. "Please." He heard Sirius sigh.

"You."

"Me what?"

"I dreamt about you." He said heavily. Remus frowned.

"You said it was a bad dream." Remus said, chuckling.

"It was."

"How so?"

"You…" Sirius trailed off.

"I what?" Remus said, trying to egg him on.

"You were dead." Sirius said quietly. Remus' breath caught in his throat, he stared at Sirius, his face blank. Sirius seemed to need to explain better, he continued.

"You lost control, while you were transformed. You went after Peter. You got him and escaped." Sirius closed his eyes, against a pained look. "You went towards the village, we tried stopping you and you turned on us." He took a breath, his closed eyes not seeing the look of horror on Remus' face.

Sirius was voicing Remus' worst fear, losing control and hurting his friends. Oblivious, he continued.

"You killed Prongs and went after me. A man was out in the village, he saw you and…" He opened his eyes. "He killed you, Moony."

Remus was silent, his mouth dry and his breath trapped. He closed his eyes to gain control over himself then opened them again to another shock.

Sirius was crying. He wasn't sobbing or crying very hard. No, his eyes were closed and one stray tear made its way across his face.

Automatically, Remus reached up and wiped it away. His hand paused in the action of pulling away. He stared at his friend.  
He frowned, absently tucking a stray hair behind Sirius' ear. It was odd to see his friend this way, there was no smile in his eyes, no jokes on his tongue. It was the first time that he'd seen Sirius cry and it was this little thing that made Remus do what he did next.

That little view of vulnerability in Sirius surprised Remus and he did the first thing that came to mind.

Quickly covering the space between them, Remus pressed his lips against Sirius'. Sirius gasped, his eyes widening in shock at the sudden boldness in Remus.

The hand on Sirius' head moved farther back and softly gripped his hair. Remus freed his lips but kept Sirius' head close to his own.

"Moony." Sirius whispered, breathless.

It was the only invitation that Remus needed. He leaned forward, kissing him more determinedly this time. He moved from his lips to his cheek, kissing a line along his jaw.

He rolled onto one elbow to get more leverage, not letting go of Sirius' hair.

He finally broke away, looking down at Sirius; who was staring back at Remus just as insistently. The look he gave him seemed to say: What are you doing and why did you stop? The doubt in his eyes made Remus waver.  
He began to move away but Sirius quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't." He said quietly, and Remus didn't. He stared down at his best friend and Sirius stared back. Sirius' expression bemused Remus, it was a mixture of confusion and a plead. For what, his mind would not fathom. They watched each other for a moment before Remus softly lay down, arms still wrapped around the other boy.

They watched each other for a while, both at a loss for words.

Then Remus grinned slowly.

"So… what do you think James will say?" Sirius shrugged before a sleepily amused voice answered from the darkness.

"I don't care what you two do as long as you two don't keep me awake."

_I love RemusxSirius! I think this is my first yaoi writings that was lemon-less… wow…. My co-authoress was surprised too._

_As always, Reviews are highly appreciated and will be rewarded with virtual hugs and cookies!_


End file.
